


Budding Beginnings

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Just a small little fic with Allura Romelle and a Flower Shop





	Budding Beginnings

Romelle walked outside of the shop, a metal water can in her right hand. She began to water the outdoor plants and she hummed a little tune for herself. Today just felt like a good day, the sun was out and it was warming her back instead of making herself feel as if she's on fire.

There was an array of plants outside and she made sure each of them got the appropriate amount of water for that day.

Once she finished, Romelle retreated back inside the flower shop. There was only so much you could do until you've done all of the productive things. She sat behind the counter and browsed through her phone in complete boredom. With a ding of a bell she sat up and saw a dark skinned woman with long silver hair. Romelle just kind of stared for a moment before catching herself, "Hello! Can I help you find anything today?" She called a little too loudly from the counter which startled the woman but he smile quickly grew again.

"That be great!" The woman said, walking closer to the counter instead of aimlessly walking around. "Okay, what are you looking for today?" Romelle asked, hoping she wasn't getting flowers for someone else, that was one of the main downfalls of this job, if you meet someone here they are normally getting flowers for someone else. "I'm just looking for something to brighten my house." The dirty blonde girl gave a sigh of relief before going over to some of the flowers, Romelle began to collect a some of the potted flowers to show her, maybe the woman didn't know flower meanings and symbolism but Romelle would send her own type of 'message' with them. Some irises to compliment her, and white orchids to express purity which seemed of her, there were a few extra flowers in the selection too, Romelle thought they would look grand just sitting in someone's house. "These are lovely!" The woman chirped as she payed for them and picked them up, "My name is Allura, by the way. Maybe we can, I don't know, hang out sometime?" She said, a small blush across her cheeks as she wrote her phone number down and have it to Romelle. "I'm Romelle, and yeah, that be great." She smiled, her face flushing as well.

"I'll see you around!"

Just like that she was out the door. __ __


End file.
